Mi musa
by Lian-Minamino
Summary: -Suerte Sasuke espero que todo te salga bien y al fin dejes entrar al amor en tu vida – esa era una de las pocas veces que Naruto le decia por su nombre , sabia que se lo deseaba de corazón ..y el esperaba que Dios estuviera de su lado…. ...Mi primer Sasusaku espero que les guste... cap. 2 subido le cambie el titulo al fic ahora es "Mi musa"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola estoy otra vez por aquí con un nuevo fic esta vez un " sasusaku" esta pareja me gusta mucho y me anime a publicar uno de los fics que tengo escrito de ellos …**_

_**Esta en un universo alternativo, posiblemente mucho OoC...**_

_**Nota : **__esto es algo muy importante , en realidad pido mil disculpas , si en realidad abuso con el "OoC" lo que sucede es que me gustan muchos los fics de ellos y tengo varios escritos , pero no veo la serie de Naruto , por eso tal vez haya muchos cambios en sus personalidades , pero yo escribo según lo que he aprendido de los autores de los fics que he leído de ellos , en síntesis ellos son mis maestros para poder hacer esto , en verdad me gustan los personajes , mas la serie no la veo , creerán que esto es bastante confuso , o tonto pero es la pura verdad … __**Otra cosa más soy malísima con los títulos , otra disculpa…**_

_**Los personajes son de la propiedad de" Masashi kishimoto"**_ _**mas la trama es absolutamente toda de mi **_ _**propiedad…**_

_**Espero que les guste… n.n…sin más…**_

_Capitulo 1_: Watashi no myūzu

-Sasuke –Teme – dijo Naruto – debes tener la nueva canción lista para la próxima semana….

-Lo sé Dobe – dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro...

-Entonces si lo sabes, porque aun no la has escrito! – le grito..

Sasuke y Naruto se conocían desde la primaria siempre habían sido muy amigos , cuando entraron a la preparatoria formaron una banda , en la cual ellos eran los cantantes principales , tocaban en bares por las noches , claro que sin dejar de lado sus estudios …

En una noche en la cual ellos estaban tocando , un productor de una famosa disquera había ido a ese lugar , los escucho y les ofreció un contrato con la disquera…

Desde ahí todo había salido a pedir de boca , se convirtieron en cantantes famosos , seguían en la universidad aunque les costaba ya que las chicas los correteaban por todas partes , los chicos no los soportaban por llamar tanto la atención de las chicas y los dejaban a ellos de lado, solamente los maestros los trataban de manera indiferente como si fueran una persona cualquiera…

Pero en estos momentos ese no era el problema , lo que ahora más les preocupaba o mejor dicho a Naruto , era que en una semana deberían presentarle a la disquera su nueva canción y Sasuke no hacia nada ni siquiera una palabra había escrito , y no era normal en el , comúnmente el la tenia lista ya en el mismo día que los productores se lo pedían pero…ya hacía un mes que se la habían pedido y no hacia nada ni siquiera mostraba preocupación por eso….

Ambos estaban en el auto del moreno , de camino al departamento en el que vivían , eso hacia mas sencillo que llegaran a tiempo en las reuniones con los productores , ya que Sasuke era muy puntual y Naruto , bueno él… digamos que no tanto…

-Teme enserio que es lo que te sucede , tu siempre tienes todo listo , mucho antes …que es lo que ocurre ahora , tan solo queda una semana – hablo Naruto ya calmado…

-Lo se ….solo que , la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada – dijo Sasuke…

-Me estas hablando enserio? – pregunto el rubio enarcando una ceja…

-Me ves con cara de que te estoy bromeando…- pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada , luego volviendo su vista al camino…

-No…Lo siento Teme es solo que tu siempre tienes ideas , no lo sé , es que nunca imagine que te quedaras sin ideas … pero dime que es lo que te impide escribir …

-No tengo idea… es que , todo esto es siempre lo mismo , no me quejo de mi vida , es solo que falta algo …

-No será hora de que te consigas una novia – dijo sonriendo burlonamente….

-Tendría novia de no ser porque , todas las mujeres son iguales , todas son unas lanzadas que solo están detrás de mi porque soy famoso o por el dinero que tengo…

-No es cierto , no todas son iguales ya veras que tarde o temprano encontraras a una chica que te ame y tu a ella … ya ves fíjate en mi …

-Tu lo que tienes es suerte de tonto , solo así me explico que mi hermana se halla fijado justo en ti…

-Ya enserio Teme , deberías buscarte una novia , ya tus fans empiezan a pensar que eres homosexual..

-Cállate dobe , ese es problema mío , además muy poco me importa lo que las personas crean de mi o no , tendré una novia cuando encuentre a alguien que valga la pena- dijo mientras para el auto y bajaba de el….

-A donde vas aun no llegamos , a no ser que nos hallamos mudado y no lo hallas dicho…

-No , dobe no nos mudamos y aun no llegamos , espera un momento voy a comprar algo de comer porque supongo que no habrá nada en el departamento o si? – pregunto ya sabiendo que respondería su amigo..

Naruto negó con la cabeza , Sasuke cerro la puerta entro en un restaurant , donde había muy poca gente , la mayoría gente adulta a la cual no le importaba quien era el , un buen lugar para poder comprar algo tranquilo…

5 minutos después ya había comprado todo e iba saliendo del lugar , cuando…

-Auch – decía una pelirrosa desde el suelo donde había caído , al igual que Sasuke , se levanto del suelo dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas a la persona que lo había tirado , cundo ya estaba de pie y la vio bien todas sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta ….

-Perdón no te había visto – dijo el moreno tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla, cuando estuvo de pie , la observo perfectamente , era una joven sencilla mas o menos de su edad , de piel nívea , ojos verde esmeralda , un extraño cabello color rosa adornado por una flor blanca , delgada , un poco mas baja que el , era sencilla pero bonita , muy bonita …

-No fue tu culpa , yo entre muy apresurada – decía ella sonriendo , el no le quitaba la vista de encima , era preciosa , esa joven tenia algo especial , que le gustaba…..

-Bueno yo debo irme mi amiga me espera , adiós ….- se despidió la chica

-Yo también , adiós…..

La pelirrosa se fue apresuradamente mientras Sasuke solo reacciono cuando Naruto toco la bocina …

-Por que te tardaste tanto teme , que estabas fabricando tu mismo los ingredientes …

-Creo que ya tengo nuestra canción….

-Que vas a escribirle algo a tu comida – pregunto burlonamente

-No dobe …-dijo propinándole un golpe

-Oye y ahora que hice – dijo sobando la parte afectada

-Ser tu ….ya mejor vámonos antes que se me quiten las ideas …

- Si mejor …antes que se te vayan y te desquites conmigo…

Sasuke solo encendió el auto y condujo hasta su departamento , cuando llegaron el moreno subió hasta su estudio lo mas rápido que pudo mientras Naruto se quedo viendo por donde se había marchado su amigo….

-Si que tenias prisa…- dijo mientras subía tranquilamente hasta su hogar….

Llego y se encerró en su estudio donde acostumbraba crear sus canciones , comenzó a escribir…

_**.. la vi por ahi**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una pelirrosa estaba parada fuera del departamento de su amiga Ino , esperando a que esta le abriera, minutos después abrió …

-Sakura hasta que por fin llegas – dijo la Ino….

-Si lo se , es que choque con un chico y….- no termino , ya que su amiga la había jalado del brazo , la metió en su casa y la aventó en el sofá….

-Y cuenta , cuenta , era guapo , tienen una cita se van a casar…- gritaba la rubia atosigando a la pelirrosa ..

-No exageres solo nos chocamos y me pidió disculpas…eso fue todo…-contesto

-Sakura enserio , necesitas un novio…

-No , no lo necesito …

-Si , si lo necesitas…no puedo creer que una chica como tu , teniendo 19 años todavía no halla ni siquiera dado su primer beso , eso es ….no lo se …estúpido tal vez…

-Ino , porque te importa tanto es mi vida no la tuya …

-Lo se pero eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz no puedes estar toda la vida encerrada entre cuatro paredes , por favor si ni siquiera sales a alguna fiesta siempre te niegas y te encierras….

-Es que… no es que no quiera tener a alguien a mi lado es solo que nadie vale la pena , todos los chicos que me han invitado a salir solo se fijan en mi cuerpo no ven mas halla…tu tienes suerte tienes a Sai que te quiere , no solo por tu cuerpo…

-Sakura… no te pongas asi…ya encontraras a alguien que te ame por lo que eres…

-Espero …Bueno para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia..

-Ah eso …es que quería que me ayudes a escoger un atuendo , para el concierto…

-Que concierto?

-Al que iremos , es la próxima semana , presentaran su nueva canción , o algo así , no lo se solo quiero que por una vez te diviertas …y no acepto un no por respuesta..

-Ino…

-Sakura..

-Esta bien …ya que y de que banda es?

-Ah…no recuerdo su nombre …pero en esa revista –señalo una revista que estaba en la mesita de centro- aparecen en la portada…

Sakura se levanto y fue por la revista , cuando la vio se quedo sin palabras , en ella aparecia , el mismo chico pelinegro , con el que se había chocado esa tarde …

-Ino , son estos?- pregunto nerviosa

-Si son ellos , porque que sucede ….no me digas que no te gusta esa banda ….bueno pues si es eso iremos para ver a los dos hermosos cantantes..no te parece que son…

-Este fue el chico con el que choque cuando venia para acá – interrumpió la oji verde

-Que! –grito la rubia – y que hiciste que te dijo , cuenta , cuenta….

-Ino cálmate , solo me pidió disculpas y ya , yo no sabia quien era ….

-Otra razón mas para ir , quien sabe y te reconozca ..

-De que hablas , ni siquiera le a de haber importado quien soy ….

-Nada pierdes con ir , si te recuerda bien si no no pierdes nada además me diras que no te gusta …

-Ino –grito la pelirrosa sonrojándose…

-Ves no hay excusas vas porque vas…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en la sala , este ultimo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula hasta el suelo , claros signos de que estaba sorprendido , no podía creer que esa misma tarde su amigo no tenia idea alguna , y ahora estaba la nueva canción entre sus manos …

-Sasuke-Teme ahora si me dirás que paso en ese restaurant verdad , porque de que algo paso estoy seguro …no puede ser que antes de entrar no se te venia ninguna idea y ahora hayas escrito esto –señalo el papel- me dirás …

-Encontré un ángel – dijo – vi a la mujer mas hermosa que puede existir – suspiro…

Naruto soltó una carcajada – Teme te enamoraste – dijo riéndose mas fuerte.

-Dobe – dijo Sasuke con un tic en la cabeza…

-Perdón , perdón – dijo parando de reír – lo siento es que es increíble como esta tarde decías que todas las mujeres eran iguales y bla bla bla y ahora…mirate….

-Dije que todas eran iguales y tu me dijiste que había excepciones no?

-Es cierto…- dijo pensativo – ahora cuéntame como es esa chica , es rubia , morena , pelirroja…

-Ninguna – suspiro de nuevo – es pelirrosa , con unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda , que te transmiten una paz y tranquilidad , tiene un aire tan armonioso , es simplemente hermosa ….

-Oh …realmente debe ser un ángel eso o el amor te pego duro…no creía en eso del amor a primera vista pero con lo de Hinata y ahora esto lo tengo mas que confirmado…- decía como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo..

-Eres un…

-Crees que vaya al concierto…- lo interrumpió..

-Eso espero…no sabes cuanto quiero verla de nuevo…

-Y que harás si la vez en el concierto…

-Sasuke lo miro con soberbia- lo sabrás si va…

-Realmente no se que harás pero espero que sea bueno…espera pero si la viste hoy porque escribiste ayer , creo que esa chica te afecto y mucho..- rio..

-No dobe eso es parte de lo que pienso hacer…

-Ah …y si no va ..-pregunto curioso..

-Si no va , la encontrare de alguna forma…

Ambos se fueron a dormir , al dia siguiente tendrían la reunión con los productores y luego tendrían que esperar hasta el dia del concierto , Sasuke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella pelirrosa estuviera allí , estaba seguro que ella era única y aunque le doliera en su orgullo aceptarlo el dobe de Naruto tenia razón , de alguna forma esa chica lo había enamorado , con solo verla unos minutos se quedo embobado….se quedo dormido pensando en ella

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otro lugar los pensamientos de una oji verde no estaban tan lejos de los del azabache , ella estaba nerviosa , en el fondo ese pelinegro la había cautivado , fue tan amable con ella , le gustaba pero se sentía nerviosa que tal si la veía y la ignoraba o si ni siquiera la recordaba esperaba que no pasara nada malo , desde un principio decidió encerrarse en un mundo aparte para no ser lastimada….

-Que estas pensando Sakura – se decía a si misma – deja esas estupideces alguien como el nunca se interesaría en mi…lo mejor será dormir..

Pero en el fondo esperaba que el destino estuviera de su lado y al fin hubiera encontrado a su amor ..se quedo dormida pensando en el …..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los días pasaron rápidamente , el dia del concierto había llegado tan solo faltaba una hora , Sakura había ido a casa de Ino para prepararse y salir ya solo faltaban unos detalles para terminar e irse…

-Listo- exclamo Ino…

-A ver- la pelirrosa se paro y se vio al espejo – de verdad soy yo – pregunto asombrada….

La oji verde llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados de color negro , con una blusa de tirantes muy finos de color blanco , unos zapatos bajos también blancos y solo un poco de brillo en los labios , sencilla pero hermosa , como era ella ….

-Te dije que si te arreglabas ibas a quedar mas bella de lo que ya eres amiga , ahora si , si ese chico no te reconoce es porque es un ciego….

-Ashh ya vamos Ino se hace tarde…

-No te preocupes amiga , créeme cuando te digo que tienes a la mejor amiga del mundo , estamos casi en primera fila asi que no tienes que preocuparte si te recuerda te vera y te reconocerá….

-Si tu lo dieces vamos que se hace tarde…

-Vamos – grito emocionada….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%

Los dos estaban tras el escenario , esperando a que diera inicio el show , Sasuke estaba muy nervioso , algo raro en el , nunca había estado nervioso ni siquiera la primera vez que tendría que presentarse ante el publico , pero ahora solo le importaba que una persona estuviera ahí , su pelirrosa quería que ella viniera , no le importaba que ella estuviera hasta la ultima fila , iría hasta halla y haría lo que tenia en mente , solo quería que ella estuviera presente….

-TEME! – grito eufórico Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos …

-Que es lo que quieres ahora dobe…

-A que no sabes quien esta aquí….

-Quien – pregunto Sasuke con interés ..

-Ven y mira – le contesto Naruto…

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente y disimuladamente miro al publico y …

-Ahí esta – dijo feliz…

Ahí estaba su pelirrosa , mas hermosa que nunca , ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera según lo había planeado…

-Si ahí esta , teme suerte espero que todo te salga bien , ya es hora…

-Vamos…

-Damas y caballeros me complace en presentarles al grupo "_revolution"_ con su nuevo éxito "_ayer la vi"_ ….- anunciaba su representante kakashi..

-Buenas noches a todos – decia el rubio muy animado acompañado del grito del publico …

-Espero que esta canción les guste – decia el azabache – esto lo escribí para alguien muy especial que aunque no la conozco mucho espero que le guste este tema que es para ella…

Sakura sintió que su pecho se oprimía , sabia que alguien como ella nunca podría gistarle a alguien como el , Ino la vio con su semblante triste y la abrazo…

-Sakura , no te pongas triste , ahora solo disfruta , si no es el será otro..

-Gracias Ino…-dijo ella…

Naruto estiro al azabache por un brazo y le dio un abrazo , dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda , y diciéndole al oído….

-Suerte Sasuke espero que todo te salga bien y al fin dejes entrar al amor en tu vida – esa era una de las pocas veces que Naruto le decia por su nombre , sabia que se lo deseaba de corazón ..y el esperaba que Dios estuviera de su lado….

-Esa chica esta hoy en este mismo lugar , le deseo lo mejor hoy a mi amigo de toda la vida y que este dia el amor entre a su vida ..- dijo Naruto empezando el show…

( Sasuke )

_Ayer la vi por ahí  
De camino a la ciudad  
Tenía una flor en el pelo  
Todo un sueño  
Y una mirada llena de bondad_

Mientras cantaba solo miraba a Sakura , para el solo estaban ella y el en ese lugar , nadie mas … En cambio la pelirrosa no podía estar mas roja , ningún rastro de la desilusión quedaba en ella , ahora solo se sentía nerviosa , el cantaba lo que había pasado ese dia , no todo pero algo era algo…

(Sasuke)

_Ella era así  
Bella como el sol y el mar  
Así así  
Imposible de olvidar  
Ella era así  
Bella como el sol y el mar  
Así así  
Imposible de olvidar…_

Habia llegado el momento , camino por el escenario , mientras seguía cantando , llego hasta ella , y le extendió su mano para que la tomara , ella se sonrojo aun mas si era posible y lo vio sin creérselo , la reconoció , estaba dichosa , después de todo , el destino por fin le sonreía…

(sasuke)

_Algo me está sucediendo  
Te lo puedo describir  
Al amor le estaba huyendo  
Pero tengo que admitir  
Que desde que te vi  
Supe que eras para mí  
Supe que eras para mí  
Supe que eras para mí_

Tomo su mano , subió al escenario , los dos se colocaron en medio , quedando Naruto a un lado del lugar , el moreno la vio a los ojos con una de sus manos entrelazadas ( obviamente , que la otra sostenía el micrófono ¬¬ )

( Sasuke y Naruto)

_Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh_

Le toco el turno de cantar a Naruto y a Sasuke de hablarle ….

( Naruto )

_Mami no te asombre  
Desde que te vi  
Mi corazón tiene tu nombre  
Y de ti tengo hambre  
Toda la noche me imagino contigo  
Nada mas yo de pensarlo a mi cuerpo  
Le dio un calambre_

-No me preguntes como paso , solo se que desde aquel dia no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…- dijo el…

-Y-yo t-tampoco – dijo nerviosa , sonrojándose – no puedo dejar de pensar en ti –esta vez lo dijo sonriendo ya sin sentirse tan nerviosa ….

-Sabes…creo que me he enamorado de ti – sonrió haciendo que la pelirrosa enrojeciera mas…

-Lo d-dices enserio – pregunto sorprendida …

-Si esto no fuera enserio , no te hubiera subido aquí , cantándote y arriesgándome a que mi amigo me moleste por lo que me resta de vida – dijo sonriendo tiernamente…

-Pues…yo también creo que me he enamorado de ti –sonrió tiernamente…

-En ese caso … te gustaría ser mi novia …

-Sakura Haruno…-rio-….

-Bueno … te gustaría ser mi novia Sakura…

-Me encantaría …- respondió …

-Frentona! – grito Ino feliz por su amiga..

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce pero corto T.T beso…al separarse sonrieron y Sasuke espero a que llegara su turno de nuevo…

(Naruto)

_Es una sensación bien rara  
De ti me gusta todo tu pelo y tu cara  
Esa tu piel tan bronceada  
Fueron muchos los factores que hicieron que yo te amara_

Volvieron a cantar los dos , Sasuke aun sin soltar la mano de Sakura y sin dejar de verla…

(Sasuke y Naruto )

_Algo me está sucediendo  
Te lo puedo describir  
Al amor le estaba huyendo  
Pero tengo que admitir  
Que desde que te vi  
Supe que eras para mí  
Supe que eras para mí  
Supe que eras para mí  
Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh_

Sakura estaba mas feliz que nunca , ya no se sentía nerviosa , solo feliz , aun le costaba creerse que el la hubiera recordado , que la hubiera subido allí , que le cantara y aun mejor que le pidiera ser su novia , estaba mas que segura que no había nadie mas feliz que ella en esos momentos…

(Sasuke y Naruto )

_Quiero llevarte  
Quisiera navegar la pasión  
En un avión  
Cual fuera la tentación  
Por la vía del cariño en el tren del amor  
Que el destino final sea mi corazón_

Sasuke , el no podía ser mas feliz , había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y no la dejaría escapar…

(Naruto)

_Eres hecha  
Para mi eres de mí  
Y yo te quiero  
Eres la más bella en el mundo entero  
Sé que tu piensas igual que yo…  
En tus ojos lo veo  
Hay Cupido me pego una aplicación bien feo…_

Ino y Naruto tenían pensamientos similares , ambos estaban felices por sus amigos , les deseaban lo mejor , y querían que disfrutaran del amor como ellos ya lo hacían , con las personas que habían elegido ….

(Sasuke)

_Ayer la vi por ahí  
De camino a la ciudad  
Tenía una flor en el pelo  
Todo un sueño  
Y una mirada llena de bondad  
Ella era así  
Bella como el sol y el mar  
Así así  
Imposible de olvidar  
Ella era así  
Bella como el sol y el mar  
Así así  
Imposible de olvidar_

El moreno la seguía viendo , para el , ella era la única en ese lugar , y ella no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos , podía ver como cada vez que le cantaba , en su voz y en sus ojos solo se notaba amor y ternura….

(Sasuke y Naruto)

_Algo me está sucediendo  
Te lo puedo describir  
Al amor le estaba huyendo  
Pero tengo que admitir  
Que desde que te vi  
Supe que eras para mí  
Supe que eras para mí  
Supe que eras para mí  
Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh  
Uohhhhhhhh_

_(_Sasuke)

_Desde que te vi no he dejado de pensarte …con tan solo una mirada supe que serias muy especial en mi vida …_

_En _cuanto terminaron la canción , dieron por terminado el show , Naruto y Sasuke se bajaron del escenario obviamente Sasuke seguido por Sakura …llegaron a un salón privado , el cual siempre para después de los shows….Naruto los dejo solos …

-Y te gusto la canción –pregunto el moreno

-Gustarme es poco – contesto la pelirrosa…y lo beso …

-Sabes…-dijo cuando cortaron el beso – nunca imagine que algo asi me sucedería…

-Que?...chocar con alguien , y después enamorarte de ella …o escribirle una canción a alguien y luego cantarle enfrente de todo el mundo…

-Todo eso…aunque si me dieran la oportunidad de repetir ese dia y cambiar lo que sucedió …no cambiaria nada….

-Yo tampoco cambiaria nada de ese dia…

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

Ese dia fue uno de los mas felices en la vida de los dos , a pesar de casi no conocerse , sabían que se amaban , y superarían cualquier dificultad para estar juntos…

_**Le agradesco profundamente a la persona que haya leído el fic….**_

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta en este fic Naruto actúa un poco más "comprensivo" e Ino también, Sasuke no es tan frio y en fin Sakura en los múltiples fics que he leído tiene cambios múltiples de personalidad sin ofender a nadie….**_

_**Una cosa, aquí ,nosotros nos referimos a Sasuke como Saske…pero lo escribi asi para que lo puedan entender mejor…**_

_La canción es de Ángel y Khriz el titulo es "Ayer la vi" era solo para que lo supieran, de verdad pienso seguir escribiendo fics de esta pareja, ojala y les guste…._

_Les pido por favor que me digan si les gusta o no en realidad lo apreciaría mucho, o si le falto algo o no se entendió bien algo, otra cosa tampoco sé si continuar la historia o simplemente dejarla así, quede contenta con esto pero aun sigo con la duda de si escribir una continuación, ya dependería si a alguien le gustaría….así que les vuelvo a pedir que me lo digan…_

_También si quieren que vea algún fic yo encantada…_

_Por ahora no tengo nada más que decirles me despido y nos vemos muy pronto… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, yo de nuevo les pido una sincera disculpa por la tardanza pero me aprobleme mucho con las tareas de vacaciones, además mi compu se descompuso y tardaron demasiado en recuperar mis archivos, pero bueno aquí esta.**

**Bueno esta nota ya la había puesto pero para evitar problemas aquí esa otra vez.**

**__****Nota : **_esto es algo muy importante , en realidad pido mil disculpas , si en realidad abuso con el "OoC" lo que sucede es que me gustan muchos los fics de ellos y tengo varios escritos , pero no veo la serie de Naruto , por eso tal vez haya muchos cambios en sus personalidades , pero yo escribo según lo que he aprendido de los autores de los fics que he leído de ellos , en síntesis ellos son mis maestros para poder hacer esto , en verdad me gustan los personajes , mas la serie no la veo , creerán que esto es bastante confuso , o tonto pero es la pura verdad …_

**Bueno he ahí mis disculpas ahora si a leer , nos vemos abajo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto pero la trama del fic es mia no la toquen sin mi permiso. . .¬¬**

-Hacia un año de lo sucedido en el concierto, Sasuke y Sakura habían pasado el mejor año de sus vidas, disfrutaban de su relación todo lo que podían, eran felices, vivían juntos en un apartamento en el mismo edificio en el que estaba el de Naruto quien ahora vivía con Hinata, Sasuke acepto a regañadientes, después de todo quien era él para quitarle su felicidad, después de todo Naruto era una buena persona, y sabia que el cuidaría de ella o eso esperaba sino se las vería con él.

En ese tiempo Sakura y Hinata se habían vuelto muy amigas, cuando Sasuke y Naruto tenían algún viaje y ellas no podían acompañarlos, ambas pasaban tiempo juntas con Ino que también se había vuelto amiga de Hinata.

En ese momento las tres se encontraban en el apartamento de Sakura, mientras los chicos estaban en una reunión.

-Sakura, mañana es su aniversario ¿no? – pregunto Ino

Al día siguiente se cumplía un año de su relación con Sasuke y esperaba poder pasar el día sin ningún problema.

-Así es –respondió.

-Y ¿Qué harán?- pregunto Hinata

-No lo sé-respondió- estaba pensando prepararle una cena o algo así. . .

-Mmm y por qué no salen a alguna parte – Pregunto Ino.

-Porque cada vez que salimos, terminamos por lo menos con diez invitados mas, si entiendes lo que digo cerda. .- se burlo la pelirrosa. .

-Si te entiendo, frentona – dijo molesta- pero no sé debe haber alguna forma de que puedan pasar fuera de estas cuatro paredes su aniversario, yo me sentiría mal si tuviera que pasar un día tan especial encerrada. . .

-Ino, no la hagas sentir peor – regaño Hinata, al ver la cara de tristeza de Sakura. .

-Lo siento Sakura, no era mi intención. .

-No te preocupes Ino –la interrumpió- desde que comencé a salir con el supe que no sería fácil, después de todo, para la gente él no es alguien normal, pero. . . lo quiero. . . tal cual es- sonrió. .

- Sakura- se enternecieron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo. .

-Chicas, no se molesten pero quisiera estar un rato sola - pidió la pelirrosa. .

Ambas asintieron y se fueron del apartamento dejando sola a Sakura. . .

-Teme que harán tu Sakura mañana- pregunto Naruto quien venía conduciendo, habían tenido una reunión con su representante. .

-Eso no te importa Dobe-respondió fastidiado- no entiendo porque todos se interesan tanto en que haremos ella y yo, es que acaso no tienen vidas por las que preocuparse?- pregunto

-No seas así Teme solo nos preocupa si están bien o no, yo sé todo lo que te ha pasado y lo que te ha costado encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz, y pues Hina me ha contado algo de lo que sabe de Sakura entiende que nos preocupa su felicidad – contesto sonriendo

-Si ya entendí, lo dijiste dos veces, pero no hace falta que lo pregunten todos los días llevas fastidiando con ese tema desde hace una semana, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que mi hermana e Ino le habrán hecho a Sakura – su semblante cambio a uno miedo. .

-No te preocupes- dijo soltando una carcajada- son mujeres les encanta hablar de esa clase de cosas, pero. . .ya enserio que harán?

-Le tengo una sorpresa –sonrió. . .

-¿Y que clase de sorpresa?

-Como molestas. . . le voy a dar algo que se que le gustara. . .

-Ah si, pues bien y el resto de tus vacaciones que harán- volvió a preguntar el rubio, si la reunión que habían tenido era para informarles sobre sus bien merecidas vacaciones, tenían tiempo libre hasta nuevo aviso. . .

-Aun no lo sé, me preocupare por eso después mientras me preocupare por lo de mañana, y tu?

-Yo?-lo miro confuso-de cuando acá te importa lo que yo haga?

-No me importaría en absoluto de no ser porque tu novia es mi hermana- dijo con molestia. .

-Ahh. . .pues Hinata y yo nos iremos de viaje, estaba esperando a que nos dieran vacaciones para poder irnos. . .

-Hn. . . y a donde se van- pregunto desinteresado. .

-Pues nos iremos a Italia. . .-sonrió

-Hn era de esperarse a Hinata siempre le ha gustado Italia. .

-Pues si, pero bueno, ya llegamos me voy a dormir- dijo bajándose del auto y dirigiéndose al ascensor. . .

-Son las 7. . .-dijo burlón. . .

-Si pero fue un día muy agotador y además mañana me voy de viaje, necesito descansar. . .-dijo mientras bostezaba. . .

-En eso tienes razón, pero ya se van mañana?-pregunto mientras subían al ascensor

-Pues si , ya había comprado los pasajes. . .

-Y tú como sabias que tendríamos vacaciones eh?

-Porque Kakashi ya me lo había dicho hace unos días- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. . .

-Que!-grito exaltándose- son un par de. . .-se callo al ver como las puertas del ascensor se abrían y tras ellas estaban Ino y Hinata, quien al ver al rubio inmediatamente se lanzo a abrazarlo. . .

-Hola Ino-saludo Sasuke al ver a la rubia y dejando de lado a la pareja. . .

-Hola Sasuke. . .

-Y Sakura no está con ustedes?-pregunto extrañado al no ver a la pelirrosa por ninguna parte. . .

-No hace un rato nos pidió que la dejáramos sola. . .

-Sabes si le pasa algo?-dijo preocupado. .

-Nosotros nos vamos, necesito dormir adiós Ino, hasta luego Teme-se despidió Naruto

-Adiós Ino nos vemos, adiós Sasuke. . .-dijo Hinata siguiendo al rubio. . .

-Esos dos no cambiaran nunca-sonrío el pelinegro. .

-Creo que no- respondió Ino-ah Sasuke lo de Sakura- el azabache la miro y asintió-pues no sé si debería decírtelo. . .

-Dime. . .- Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia o al menos lo que le quedaba de ella después de un día de tener que soportar a Naruto, ahora no le quedaba mucha. . .

-Mira ella es mi amiga y por lo que veo no te dirá nada-suspiro-creo que esta algo triste porque no pueden pasar tiempo juntos, como personas normales, fuera de ese apartamento, si entiendes verdad?

-Si. . .

-Bien veras estos últimos días la he notado muy triste y decaída, deberías hacer algo para cambiar eso que la inquieta, no pueden pasar el resto de sus días encerrados ahí -señalo el apartamento. . .

-Lo sé, te aseguro que hare algo- dijo con seriedad. . .

-Eso espero, bueno ahora me voy hasta luego. . .-se despidió y se marcho, mientras tanto el azabache entro a su hogar, y fue en busca de su pelirrosa, fue al cuarto y la encontró dormida, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, fue al baño se dio una ducha, varios minutos después salió con su pijama puesta, la cual consistía en solo un pantalón muy fino de color negro, se acostó en la cama detrás de ella y la abrazo por la espalda, enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se fue quedando dormido, la joven se removió en la cama y al sentirlo cerca suyo se apego mas a su cuerpo y se volvió a quedar dormida. . .

A la mañana siguiente la pelirrosa despertó antes, se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, no había comido nada desde el día anterior, y ya le hacía falta.

Tras varios minutos ya estaba todo listo, coloco la mesa y fue a despertar a Sasuke para que desayunaran juntos.

Entro a la habitación, y se arrodillo al lado del lugar de Sasuke. .

-Sasuke despierta - susurraba la pelirrosa. .

-Mmm - gruño el azabache

-Vamos Sasuke ya es hora de que te levantes – rio la joven. . .

Se froto los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Buenos días- saludo Sakura. .

-Buenos días –respondió el, estirando a Sakura y tumbándola bajo el. . .

-Sasuke vamos a desayunar. . .

-Esta bien pero después de desayunar quiero llevarte a un lugar . . .-sonrió

-A donde eh?- pregunto curiosa

-Es una sorpresa – dijo burlón. . .

-Esta bien – se resigno – pero ya vamos a comer, no he comido nada desde anoche.- dijo levantándose. . .

-Bueno, pero antes – la volvió a tumbar y le dio un dulce beso en los labios-Vamos- la levanto y se fueron a la cocina para desayunar. . .

Minutos después, terminaron de desayunar y se cambiaron para salir, bueno Sasuke ya se había cambiado Sakura seguía encerrada en el baño. . .

-Sakura, que tanto haces, vámonos ya – gritaba el ojinegro, a veces su novia podía hacerlo perder la calma, mucho antes que el mismo Naruto, no le molestaba la idea de que ella quisiera verse bien para él, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era que saliera de ese maldito baño. . .

Al fin tras otros interminables minutos Sakura salió del baño vestida con unos pantalones cortos de jeans, una blusa de tirantes negra y unos tacones no muy altos, llevaba el pelo suelto igual que siempre. . .

-Ya estoy lista- dijo sacando al joven de la ensoñación en la que había quedado. . .

-Bien – fue lo único que pudo articular – vamos. . .

Sakura asintió y ambos bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio y entraron al auto del moreno, anduvieron largo rato, hasta que llegaron a su destino el cual era una playa hermosa, desierta, y salieron del auto. . .

-Esto es hermoso- exclamo la pelirrosa

-Te gusta-pregunto el joven sonriendo

-Mucho-dijo ella- esta era la sorpresa?

-Mm no la sorpresa esta por allá – dijo señalando una lancha. .

-Vamos a subirnos en ella-pregunto asombrada, el asintió-pero no tienes que ir a alguna reunión o algo?

-Mm no, al fin nos dieron nuestras vacaciones- sonrió

-Enserio-grito entusiasmada, el volvió a asentir y tomo su mano para que lo siguiera y subieron a la lancha, Sasuke dejo a Sakura sentada en la parte de atrás y encendió la lancha, después de un rato llego hasta un lugar bastante alejado donde nadie los pudiera encontrar, paro, y saco una botella de vino de una hielera que traía, sirvió dos copas y fue hasta donde estaba la pelirrosa, quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo muy concentrada observando el paisaje. . .

-Feliz aniversario – dijo el extendiéndole la copa y sentándose a su lado. . .

-Feliz aniversario- contesto la joven – y. . .porque brindamos?-pregunto ella

Una sonrisa extraña se formo en el rostro del joven- Te tengo un regalo – dijo el ignorando lo que ella le había preguntado , se levanto y fue hasta la parte de enfrente, cuando regreso traía una guitarra con el. . .

-Que es?- pregunto ella intrigada al ver la guitarra, aunque se imaginaba un poco que era. . .

-Escucha, esto es para ti, felicidades – fue lo que le dijo, y ella obedeciendo lo único que hizo fue escuchar. . .

El comenzó a tocar, la tonada era con un poco de rapidez, se mantuvo asi unos segundos y luego comenzó a cantar. . .

_Brindo por ella,  
por la novia más hermosa del planeta,  
por la reina de mi sueños,  
la muñeca...  
que conquisto mi corazón,  
hoy voy a brindar  
por nuestro amor_

En sus ojos se podía notar el amor con el que le cantaba, para el ella era lo mas maravilloso de su vida. .

_Y que suerte tuve  
que la vida y el destino  
nos unió...  
por encontrarte hoy,  
les doy gracias a Dios...  
eres un milagro,  
eres para mi la bendición_

Realmente parecía estar agradeciéndole a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino, ella era para el una bendición. . .

_Nuestro amor es único,  
uno en un millón,  
como luz del sol  
no para de brillar,  
como el azul... del mar,  
como el azul... del mar_

_Nuestro amor es único,  
uno en un millón,  
como luz del sol  
no para de brillar,  
como el azul... del mar,  
como el azul... del mar_

Sakura disfrutaba cada palabra que el le cantaba definitivamente una de las mejores cosas de que Sasuke fuera cantante, era los temas que le componía a ella, realmente ella no le cambiaria nada a el a pesar de que eso a veces era una tortura, tenia sus partes buenas. . .

_Que me falte el sol,  
que me falte el aire,  
pero yo no quiero  
que me faltes tú...  
que me falte el agua,  
pero yo no quiero  
que te vayas tú..._

_eres más de lo que soñé,  
lo que siempre busque  
una mujer,  
un amor de verdad,  
que me haga soñar,  
lo nuestro es verdadero_

El preferiría mil veces perder todo, que perderla a ella, ella era la única mujer para el, la única que realmente lo amaba con virtudes y defectos, la única que podía hacerlo soñar despierto con la única que podía imaginar su vida, y lo mas importante a la única que el podía amar. . .

_Cada vez que  
yo me miro en tu ojos...  
yo siento como el  
mundo me da vueltas,  
entiendo que lo nuestro es real...  
es real..._

Y ella pensaba igual el era el único que no se había fijado en ella como un objeto con el cual satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre sino que cada vez que estaban juntos el la hacia sentir única y especial como la primera vez, el era el único en su vida, el único que podía hacer que ella se desapareciera de la realidad que podía conseguir que viviera en una burbuja, con el único que quería estar el resto de su vida, al único al que amaba. . .

_Y nuestro amor es único,  
uno en un millón,  
como luz del sol  
no para de brillar,  
como el azul... del mar,  
como el azul... del mar_

Nuestro amor es único,  
uno en un millón,  
como luz del sol  
no para de brillar,  
como el azul... del mar,  
como el azul... del mar

Ambos lo único que querían era permanecer juntos por el resto de sus vidas y no separarse nunca. . .

_Brindo por ella,  
por la novia más hermosa del planeta,  
por la reina de mi sueños,  
la muñeca...  
que conquisto mi corazón,  
hoy voy a brindar  
por nuestro amor_

Y que suerte tuve  
que la vida y el destino  
nos unió...  
por encontrarte hoy,  
les doy gracias a Dios...  
eres un milagro,  
eres para mi la bendición

Y para que eso sucediera lo único que hacia falta era una cosa, y el se encargaría de solucionar ese pequeño detalle en unos instantes. . .

_Nuestro amor es único,  
uno en un millón,  
como luz del sol  
no para de brillar,  
como el azul... del mar,  
como el azul... del mar_

Nuestro amor es único...  
como luz del sol...  
como el azul... del mar. . .

Sonaron las ultimas notas y la canción termino, Sasuke dejo la guitarra a un lado, tomo de nuevo su copa. . .

-Brindemos por nuestro amor-dijo sonriendo . . .

Sakura también sonrío, levanto su copa y bebieron, dejaron las copas a un lado y Sasuke se acerco un poco a ella . . .

-Y te gusto –pregunto abrazándola. . .

-Mucho-contesto ella-fue una hermosa sorpresa el viaje, la canción, todo fue hermoso, es perfecto. . .

-La sorpresa aun no acaba- negó con la cabeza, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y en el proceso le coloco un anillo de oro blanco, ella dirigió su vista a sus manos juntas y se quedo sin palabras-Sakura lo único que puede hacer este momento mas perfecto es que aceptes pasar toda la eternidad junto a mi. . .-dijo satisfecho al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella. . .

Sakura se quedo estupefacta, no se imaginaba que el le pediría algo así, pero apenas recobro el sentido lo beso, transmitiéndole todo el amor y felicidad que sentía en esos momentos y el gustoso le correspondio. . .

-Eso es un si?-inquirió el azabache cuando el beso acabo. . .

-Si- casi grito ella – si, si, si mil veces si. . .

-Me alegro. . .

-Te amo. . .

-Yo también te amo. . .

-Sasuke?- dijo ella algo nerviosa. .

-Que sucede?-pregunto asustado. . .

-Es que. . .-continuaba nerviosa. . .

-Que pasa dime. . .

-Es que . . .lo que sucede es que. . .se me olvido tu regalo. . –dijo ella apenada

Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios-No te preocupes-dijo el- eso se puede arreglar-continuo mientras la recostaba en el piso de la lancha. . .

Ella sonrío ampliamente y se besaron un beso muy dulce que poco a poco se fue formando apasionado, las manos de ambos fueron cobrando vida propia. . .

Parecía ser que iban a aprovechar muy bien su tiempo libre. .

.-

**_Bueno les pido otra disculpa, y no me queda mas que agradecer porque hayan leído y pedirles que dejen sus que no debe de ser la mejor historia que hallan visto pero benooo yo estoy contenta con ella._**

**_Ademas quería pedirles que me dijeran si continuar con los SasuSakus o mejor me dedico a otras parejas porque los fanfics no los dejo ^_^ bueno simplemente quiero saber su opinión díganme porfa ya sea con un review o un PM ._**

**_Adios. . ._**


End file.
